


When you were ripped away from me

by Smugdendingle



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff - added, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, The army - Freeform, also other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Callum has been in The Army for 3 months now, till Whitney gets a phonecall telling her Callum has ‘died’. Only for it to be a terrible mistake, this takes place after what happens and when Ben is faced with Callum.Or;“ I couldn’t function without you. It felt like I died. “ Ben admitted, his voice unrecognisable. “ It felt like Paul all over again. “ he nearly whimpered.“ I didn’t die tho-““ I thought you did though! I was beyond heartbroken, it felt like Paul all over again and I couldn’t breathe! “ Ben shouted in frustration





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, the summary is rubbish, sorry. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

It feels like everything is in slow motion. The people walking around the markets happily, talking about insignificant things and it makes Ben burn with hatred. 

It has been 3 weeks when he and everyone else, was told about Callum dying on the field. Ever since then Ben has been self destructing, drinking harmful amount of alcohol to take away the pain. He can’t function without Callum at all. 

Clique to say - but his world has stopped. 

Ben cried soon afterwards when he heard the news in the Vic, he completely broke down into heart wrenching sobs in his bedroom. Then as the days turned to weeks he was just numb, felt like history repeating itself again. 

Another love now gone - he kept thinking is he cursed? 

Ben takes a sharp corner not caring he nearly knocked into something, too busy drinking from his whisky bottle. But something catches his eye - movement from Callum’s ( Whitney’s too but she moved out - it was too painful for her to live there ) flat. Ben frowns harshly, stumbles a bit before storming over there in rage. They cannot start taking away Callum’s things because they are his belongings. 

It makes it so final now. 

Ben bangs the door repeatedly, whiskey bottle left abandoned on the wall of the gate. Then the door opens and he nearly has a bloody heart attack. 

The pain in his chest feels like he is having one. 

“ Ben? You alright mate? “ 

Ben feels like he is about to be sick. “ C-Callum? “ 

Callum chokes out a laugh, his face crunching up into an adorable smile it lights up his whole face. 

“ yeh the last time I checked. “ 

Ben stumbles back slightly, his heart about to fly out of his chest. He feels the blood drain away from his face and has never felt this petrified in his life. 

“ No no no your - your dead. “ Ben lets out slowly and low, shaking his head in the same speed. 

Callum frowns at him like he is stupid. Completely confused by this bizarre moment.   
“ No I ain’t, look, “ he reaches out and cups ben’s scruffy jaw and starts to stroke ben’s cheek with his thumb. Ben just melts into the touch, letting himself fall. “ See? You feel that? I’m alive. I ain’t gonna apologising for being alive Ben. “ 

Ben opens his eyes again, the tears sitting on the edge of his bottom eyelid about to fall.   
“ but - Whitney came in the Vic and said you died. “ his bottom lip wobbled. Callum still looks confused, instead of responding he takes Ben under his arm and guides them both to the couch. Callum sits down with a wince from his injuries but his main focus his Ben. 

Like always. 

“ There’s been a mix up. People were involved in an explosion- me included- a youngish bloke died. I was sent to hospital straight after, only been sent home yesterday. “ Callum explained calmly, his hand squeezing ben’s hand a little tighter. 

“ But they shouldn’t have got mixed up. “ Ben’s voice cracked. Callum has never seen Ben look so vulnerable, only that one time in Paul’s old room. But this? He is more distraught. 

“ They’re bound to make mistakes if the bloke who died had similar features to me. “ 

“ I missed you so much Cal. “ Ben let out a sob, lunching himself into Callum’s embrace. Callum put his chin on top of ben’s head where he lay on Callum’s chest. 

“ I missed you too. “ those 3 months away from Ben were painful, he barley thought of Whitney. “ But I’m here now aren’t I? “ 

Ben snuggled his face further into Callum’s chest wrapping his arm around Callum’s waist tighter. Not noticing how Callum winced and silently gasped in agony. 

“ I couldn’t function without you. It felt like I died. “ Ben admitted, his voice unrecognisable. “ It felt like Paul all over again. “ he nearly whimpered. 

“ I didn’t die tho-“

“ I thought you did though! I was beyond heartbroken, it felt like Paul all over again and I couldn’t breathe! “ Ben shouted in frustration, he pulled away from Callum’s hold. He isn’t angry at Callum but frustrated he ain’t getting the point. 

“ sorry. “ Callum mumbled. Ben shook his head, shifted closer to the other man taking his hand again. Ben slid his hand around Callum’s neck and he kissed him before pulling away calmly. 

“ don’t apologise okay? “ he murmured. “ What happened then? “ he asked after the silence of content. 

Callum sat back with his eyes downcast. “ There was an explosion near where we were, some of the people got the blunt of it. I was close, I flew back. Don’t remember the rest. “ 

“ but you’re okay? “ Ben could hear the fear and hope combined together in his voice. 

“ Just a broken leg, arm - cuts, bruises - had internal bleeding. But apart from that I’m alright. “ Callum listed off, emotionless. 

Ben sensed something that Callum was holding back. “ what you holding back from me? “ 

“ it doesn’t matter. “ Callum starts to internally curl himself away. 

“ no come on tell me. “ Ben pushes. 

“ I feel selfish I survived. “ Callum confessed, he knew he’d angered Ben by his facial expression. “ this young lad died and I get to carry on with my life? It ain’t fair. “ 

“ Your young too, I know it terrible but I’m not gonna say I wished you were the one to die.” Ben said, knowing he probably does sound a bit insensitive. 

Calum sighed heavily, grunting in pain when he lifted his broken leg on top of the coffee table. 

“ people really think I’m dead? “ It seems weird to think about it. 

“ Yeh, Mick and Linda did a moments silence for you and we all had a glass to drink. Whitney has been organising your funeral, but becos of no body it was hard to do. “ 

“ I don’t know what to say. “ Callum commented gobsmacked. “ How is she? “ 

Ben shifted. “ coping. Everyone has been supporting her, mainly mick and Linda, they saw you as their son. “ 

“ Ben, I’m not actually dead stop using past tense. “ 

Ben huffed out a chuckle.   
“ sorry, still need to get used to it. “ 

“ charmin’. “ Calum smiled, not showing his teeth. “ What about you? “ 

Ben frowned. “ what about me? “ 

“ Well hasn’t anyone been supporting you? “ 

“ Why would they? They don’t know we’ve been having an affair do they? “ 

Callum looked upset. “ So all this time you’ve practically been alone? “ 

“ I was fine. “ lies. 

“ I know you’re lying, you look a mess. “ 

“ Cheers, knock a man down when he is down. “ 

“ but you do, it looks like you barely have been looking after yourself. “ 

Ben shrugged, looking down avoiding Callum’s gaze. “ Didn’t want to knowing you were dead.” He mumbled. 

Callum sighed softly, feeling his heart contract with sadness.   
“ Don’t mean you stop looking after yourself. “ 

Ben frowns a tiny bit, feeling more sober now. You wouldn’t think he was drunk at all. “ I loved you, you were-are- all I think about. Every day, every morning and night I thought about you. You were everywhere, in my head and heart, when I heard you died. It felt like you slipped away, I couldn’t function becos you were just gone - I couldn’t say goodbye, couldn’t say I love you again becos you were gone. “ 

“ That’s why you been drinking loads then? “ 

Ben frowned more, taken back. “ how do you -?” 

“ because I know you. “ Callum said ever so softly. 

“ I love you Callum. “ 

“ I love you too. “ Callum repeated, the love showing in his eyes brightly. “ Ben Mitchell. “ he grinned, more of a watery one than anything. 

Ben let out a wet laugh, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks.   
Callum wiped them away, it feels like it’s just them in the entire universe. 

“ Do you want to go to bed? “ 

Ben nodded his head, letting Callum take them both to his room. Ben helped Callum with leg and they lay comfortably on the bed. Ben’s head on Callum’s chest, all his half naked body against Callum’s side. 

“ I’m going to tell her tomorrow. “ Callum said out of the blue. He tightened his hold on Ben, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Ben looked up surprised but Callum saw the excitement in his eyes. “ Cal-“ 

“ I need to don’t I? I don’t want to lie to her anymore, to myself, I want you for all myself, I want to call you my boyfriend. You to be mine. “ 

Ben looked like he could cry.   
“ I love you so much. “ he murmured. “ I don’t want to force you though -“ 

“ you ain’t forcing me, i was thinking about telling her when I was back out there but then everything happened. You haven’t forced me, you helped me to be me. “ 

“ softie. “ Ben murmured, needing to joke. 

“ I’m being serious. “ 

Ben looked back up at him, smiling so softly it made Callum fall more in love with him. “ I know, I’ll be there with you every step of the way, okay? I’m never leaving you, you ain’t ever leaving me either. “ ben threatened, without any burning anger behind his words. 

“ I’ll hold you to that. “ Callum murmured, nearly falling asleep. They lay in silence for awhile both content but after a few minutes Ben looked up and smiled foundfully at Callum sleeping peacefully. Ben snuggled against Callum needing the comfort of the man he loves, he feels alive again. 

This feels like home again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum reveals all, but it brings angst to the table.

Ben slowly woke up to a hanging headache, but the softness of the mattress and pillow made his awakening a little better. 

He stretched out his arm to snuggle closer to Callum only to find no one was there. Instead he was greeted with a stone cold empty space beside him, with a unfamiliar room he was in.

Ben felt pathetic tears forming in his eyes and let himself cry silently, he has never felt so vulnerable before. Here he is sitting half naked ( only wearing his boxers ), with the duvet wrapped around him in a strangers house. It feels like he has cheated on Callum, he barely remembers yesterday. The only thing he can collect from memory is being bladdered and being with Callum but of bloody course it was his brain playing tricks on him. Again. 

Ben would always dream of being with Callum and it would feel so real it made his heart clench when reality slapped him across the face. This time being no different. Ben sighed heavily wiping away the continuing tears not hearing or seeing Callum limp into the room carrying a try of food. 

“ hey, hey what’s the matter? “ Callum soothed him, gently placing the tray down into the bed. Callum tucked his left leg underneath his bum with the broken one being free. He held ben’s hand whilst wiping away the tears. “ Why you crying for? “

“ I thought you left me, you weren’t there and I - I thought it was another dream again. “ Ben choked out, not caring that he is being so open about his feelings. He has generally given up and can’t he bothered with putting up the act when around Callum. 

“ I was making ya a fry up, for your handover. “ Callum explained lightly with a small smile. 

Ben flushed, embarrassed.   
“ God I feel so stupid. “ he muttered, looking down unable to feel even more humiliated. 

“ No don’t, you’re allowed to feel this way considering this time yesterday you thought I was dead. “ 

“ it just -“ Ben took a frustrated deep breath before blowing out the heavy air. He can’t muster the words to form sentences all a sudden. “- the dreams I had felt so real and this - yesterday felt real when I woke up this mornin’ - I thought I dreamt it all. “ Ben explained, a little bit more quietly. 

“ Well you didn’t. I’m really here, your with me and we’re gonna be together for real. “ 

Ben looked properly at Callum eyes full of hope. “ you mean that? “ he could barley hide the pure excitement in his voice or his whole presence. 

Callum smiled even more, Ben loved how Callum’s face just light up,or his smile or just his presence could light up every dark place in ben’s mind. 

“ Yeh, I was a fool to keep you hidden, when really I should’ve been me. I got everything and everyone’s opinions in my ‘ead, when really I should’ve just been me with you. “ Callum spoke with such honesty it made Ben stare at him in aw. He shifted closer to him and placed numerous kisses to Callum’s face, a long trail of kisses to his neck before the final being on his lips. 

“ I love you so much Cal. I’m just - I’m so proud of ya. “ Ben murmured, pride visible in his voice and it made Callum even more confident. 

“ I love you too. “ Callum kissed him on the cheek. “ You gonna eat that? “ when they parted. “ becos I specially woke up to cook that! Considering I’m the one who’s injured and been in an explosion. “ he pushed out his bottom lip pouting like a upset puppy. Ben just laughed, gently pushing Callum laughing still. Before he straddled Callum, pushing him backwards. He leant down, his arse stuck up in the air as he snogged his boyfriend to be. 

“ Do you want Dr Mitchell to make you better? “ Ben flirted, nibbling on Callum’s ear lobe. Then looking deeply offended when Callum bust out laughing. 

“ Dr Mitchell? Oh my days. “ he choked out through laughs. 

“ You done? “ Ben said not impressed. 

Callum started to quiet down a bit, he put his hands on ben’s love handles and smiled lovingly at him. 

“ yeh - Yeh I am but you still eating your brekkie. I used the last of my food, it ain’t going to waste! “ 

“ Charming as ever. “ Ben grumbled, with a glint in his eye. He sat back down beside him and places the try nearer to them both. Ben tucked in before glancing at Callum who watched. 

“ You not eatin’?” 

“ Well it was for you. “ 

“ but you can’t not eat. “ 

“ well I have bit of yours. “ Callum said cheekily, took one of the sausages. He grossly slid the sausage into his mouth, fake moaning before biting into it and munching on it. “ Huh I love a big, juicy sausage I do. “ Callum said through a mouthful before bursting into another fit of laughs when Ben stared at him lost for words. 

“ Christ. “ Ben muttered, cutting the fried egg onto the toast before looking at Callum again.   
“ You sure you’re okay? “ he sensed Callum in pain and could tell he was putting up an strong act in front of him. 

“ yeh fine. “ Callum lied, brushing off the concern. 

“ You know you don’t have to lie to me. I ain’t gonna laugh at ya for being in pain Cal, I love ya and want to help ya. “ 

Callum sighed again. “ Fine, but it’s really nothing. “ 

“ Talk. “ Ben pointed his sausage at Callum raising a cheeky eyebrow. 

Callum subconsciously played with the sleeve of his hoodie needing the distraction. “ When I was blown backwards and ended up on my back, I was surrounded by rubble and fire. “ he explained heavily, Ben placed his hand on Callum’s thigh comforting him. “ The fire spread to me, they said I was lucky, apparently that I only got second degree burns, -“ Callum said bitterly. “ - on my shoulder and the start of my arm. “ 

“ God Callum, I don’t know what to say. “ Ben said slowly, this is just out of his depth. 

Callum shrugged, Ben saw the flash of pain for a nanosecond.   
“ It’s Alright. “ 

“ Is there anymore you’re keeping from me? “ 

“ I also have PTSD to add to the list of injuries too. “ Callum chuckled darkly. 

“ That’s serious though init? Shouldn’t you be in hospital? “ Ben assumed, silently hoping he hasn’t said the wrong thing. 

“ They said I’m bad but not that bad. They’ve given me pills to deal with it. “ Callum explained.   
“ I ain’t gonna take them though. “ 

Ben frowned, disagreeing. “ why not? “ 

“ becos they make it worse! “ 

“ but- “ he’s fighting a losing battle. 

“ just leave it yeh? “ Calum said softly, with a silent emotion of anger present there too. “ I don’t want our first day ruined. “ he traced his finger up and down ben’s naked thigh. 

Ben defeated, he went into Callum’s orbit and kissed him lovingly. 

“ I’m glad your safe though. “ 

“ me too. “ Callum whispered, inches away from ben’s lips. They pulled away again still looking at each other. 

“ Do you want me to change your -“ he awkwardly nodded towards Callum’s half clothed body. 

“ Are you sure? “ Callum doesn’t want Ben to see him any differently. 

“ yes I’m sure, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want too. Anyway, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help ya? “ Ben said affectionately, Callum just smiled at him not needing to say anything. It makes his heart warmer hearing those words, Ben sounding like he is the happiest man on Earth. 

After Ben (and Callum ) finished his breakfast he applied new bandages and cream to all Callum’s infected cuts. He hated seeing Callum in pain, how he practically cried out in agony. Ben felt like he was causing him this but carried on because he didn’t want to see Callum seriously ill in hospital. After he did his job, he placed kisses on Callum’s shoulder and trailed down his front of body. 

Now, they are sitting on the couch drinking tea in comfortable silence till Callum broke it. 

“ How I’m I gonna tell her Ben? She gonna be so excited to see me and I’m gonna break her heart. “ 

Ben turned to look at him, rubbing Callum’s neck. “ Well think she already gonna have some sort of heart attack isn’t she? “ Callum frowned seeming to forget one crucial thing. “ Your meant to be dead aren’t ya. “ 

“ oh my god I forgot. “ Callum put his head in his hands. 

Ben laughed. “ it’ll be fine. “ 

“ how? I am just gonna rock up out of bloody nowhere and say’ to her ‘ hi whit I’ve come back from the dead to tell ya I’ve been shagging Ben for months, that I love ‘im and he’s my boyfriend. Thanks bye ‘ “ 

“ Well I wouldn’t exactly say it like that Cal. “ Ben huffed out a laugh. 

Callum sighed.

“ You don’t regret -“ 

“ No! No of course not! “ Callum assured Ben, squeezing his hand tighter. “ It’s just - nerves init? And how I’m gonna end up telling her. “ 

“ I know, I do understand but Cal, whatever happens I’m gonna be there okay? “ 

Callum nodded his head, tears coming to the surface. “ what have I done to deserve you? “ 

Ben returned the same watery smile. “ think it’s the other way round. “ 

-/- 

Callum took a deep shaky breath as he stood at the entrance to The Vic. Ben placed his hand onto Callum’s arm, his eyes soft. “ Are you sure about this? “ 

Callum nodded anxiously, still looking like he is panicking.   
“ Yeh I - I need to do this. I have to anyway don’t I? I’m alive. “ 

“ Ghost Callum. “ Ben chuckled immaturely. “ Just imagine you walking about the square and people having heart attacks seeing you. “ he laughed harder. “ On people’s death certificates it would read ‘ cause of death - seeing Callum’s face. ‘ “ 

Callum shoved ( lovingly ) Ben offended. “ You done? “ he bluntly said. 

Ben quietened down, still silently chuckling still. “ Sorry, Sorry. “ 

“ Right come on. “ 

And then he stumbled into the wall because he lost the balance with his crutches. Ben automatically wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist saving him from falling. 

“ I’ll protect ya. “ Ben whispered into his ear, his snarky grin present on his face still. 

“ muppet. “ Callum composed himself and opened the double doors. 

Everyone took a double glance when they saw Halfway and Ben standing there, in the doorway. It didn’t make it any bloody better when the streaming light made Callum look angelic, like he was sent down from the heavens above. 

All the regulars gasps stunned into silence, other punters who aren’t regulars beyond confused by the silence as they stared at Callum and Ben. 

“ This ain’t intense at all is it? “ Ben muttered, sarcastically next to Callum. 

“ Linda, we need more -“ Mick dropped the beer glasses he was holding when he glanced at the door. Callum flinched having a flashback from the bomb explosion. Mick stared right into Callum’s glistening eyes, seeing fear and anxiety. “ Linda, love, pinch my arm or swear to god I need to go to hospital. “ he said slowly, internally panicking. Linda looked at her husband in confusion before looking into the direction her husband is looking in. 

Linda’s eyes went wide. “ Callum? “ 

“ Halfway? “ Mick called out, sounding bloody scared. 

“ Mick. Mrs C. “ Callum smiled weakly, walking towards him still feeling everyone’s eyes on him. 

“ Your - your meant to be dead. “ 

“ Well I’m sorry to disappoint but I ain’t. “ 

Mick couldn’t get his head around it. “ but the army?-” he trailed off, lost for words. 

“ let’s talk about this in private yeh? “ Callum let himself walk ( limped ) around the bar, to go through the living room and heavily sat down with Ben beside him. Mick and Linda stared at him like they are waiting for him to combust with dust. 

“ I am alive guys, I’m real. Yous want to touch me? “ Callum reached out and they slowly poked his hand and jumped. 

“ oh my god he’s real. “ Linda gasped quietly. Ben watched this little scene unfold and rolled his eyes at their antics. 

“ isn’t this a bit dramatic? “ 

“ We’ve just found out Halfway is alive! “ 

“ what happened son? “ Mick asked him, looking at Callum’s injuries. 

“ I was in an explosion. “ 

The two older people’s faces fell shocked, ben’s own face shifted still not used to the concept. 

“ I got blasted back and I woke up in a hospital, stayed there for 3 weeks and only returned 2 days ago. “ 

“ Why didn’t you -“ 

“ - because I was just tired, from the flight and I just wanted to sleep. “ Callum explained, crossing his words over Mick’s sentence. 

“ I’m so thankful your safe son, Whitney has been heartbroken without you. All of us has. “ Mick told him, his voice sincere. 

“ It’s been horrible Callum, we missed you so much when you went and finding out you died -“ Linda stopped talking, wiping away tears from her eyes. The lump lodging the words in her throat. 

“ Sorry Mrs C. “ Callum mumbled, guilty. 

Mick shook his head, wrapping his arm around Linda’s back. “ you’ve got nothing to be sorry about son, we’re glad your home and safe. Whitney will be pleased to see you! “ he smiled. 

Callum shifted, awkwardly.   
“ about that. “ he started, Ben felt himself getting nervous for Callum too not wanting him to get any backlash like he did. “ I’m - I’m gay. “ Callum didn’t blame them for looking surprised. 

“ But - your with Whitney? “ Mick stated, confused. 

“ We aren’t ashamed of you Callum -“ Linda assured him quickly, seeing Callum’s body language change and seeing Ben about to stick up for him.   
“ it’s just you never - you went with Whitney? “ 

“ I was scared, I was scared to be who i am. I had my dad telling me it was wrong to he gay, then I went to the army to make myself more of man. “ Callum explained heavily, nerves visible in his tone. “ but I always knew I wasn’t straight. But I went - I went with whit becos she was lovely, I did love her but not in love with her. “ he took a deep breath. “ I buried who I really was because society and people made me feel wrong to be gay.” 

“ it’s alright Halfway, I’m proud of you for accepting yourself. I don’t care whoever your with, only if your happy. “ Mick said proudly, Callum watery smiled wiping away tears from his eyes. 

“ thanks. “ 

“ I’m proud of you too Halfway. “ Linda smiled, touching his hand before squeezing it gently. 

“ When are you going tell her? “ Mick asked. 

“ today. “ 

“ today? “ Linda repeated shocked. “ This is gonna break her heart. “ 

“ Linda, he needs to tell her. He can’t keep staying in a relationship and not be his true self can he? “ mick defended Callum. 

“ no I know that, of course I do, it’s just everything that’s happened -“ she trailed off. 

“ I know Mrs C, but I need to tell her, everything. “ 

Linda clocked her eyes to Ben narrowing her eyes at him. “ your very quiet. “ 

Ben cleared his throat.   
“ I’m here to support him that’s all -“ 

“ -considering he’s my boyfriend. “ Callum grinned softly, interrupting Ben. Ben stared at him not expecting him to say it either. 

“ what?! “ mick choked out. 

“ Ben? Your boyfriend? “ Linda said, mouth open. 

Callum choked out a laugh.   
“ yeh, why is that so hard to believe? “ 

“ It’s just - Ben’s more -“ 

Ben leaned forward, face going dark. “ more what? “ 

“ More, dodgy. I just wouldn’t think you two would be together. “ Linda covered. “ but it doesn’t mean I’m not unhappy about you two. “ 

Mick looked at his wife with a filthy look, why does it matter?   
Mick looked back at the couple.   
“ how long have you two been a thing then? “ 

“ 6 months. “ Ben replied. 

“ god that’s a long time. I wouldn’t think you’d be a good lier Halfway. “ mick joked, before realising why Callum would be lying. “ oh good sorry -“ 

“ No no it’s fine mick. “ Callum smiled, kindly. “ I’m happy with Ben, the happiest I’ve been in a very long time and - I love him. “ 

“ aw. “ Linda softened. 

Ben broke out into a beaming soft smile also, pecking Callum on the cheek quickly.   
“ me too. “ 

“ I’m happy for you, for you both. “ Mick stood up, helping Callum up and hugging him. “ I’m proud to call you my son Halfway. “ 

“ Thanks Mick, your like a dad to me. “ Callum choked out, feeling himself getting emotional. 

Mick pulled away, patting him on the uninjured shoulder before turning to an awkward Ben and shaking hands with him. 

“ you break his heart I break you. “ Mick darkly said, without any heat. Ben laughed at him. 

“ do you want to tell her up here? “ Linda asked them, when mick stood away giving them space. 

“ Err Yeh - think that’s best? “ Callum turned to his boyfriend. 

“ whatever you want. “ Ben said warmly. 

“ But it’s your decision too. “ 

“ Up here then. “ 

Mick looked at them both, taking in a deep breath as he started to walk to the door. 

“ I’ll do and see if she’s down there and bring her up. “ he said before leaving. 

Linda looked at him and smiled not showing her teeth. “ Just to say, I’m proud of you and I think the both of you make a lovely couple. “ 

“ thanks Mrs C. “ Callum sincerely said, Ben returned the smile before she left also. 

Ben looked to see they were alone and walked to his boyfriend wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist being mindful of the injuries. “ Proud of you I am. “ he murmured, inches away from Callum’s face. 

“ the amount of people that have said that today. “ Callum joked, gripping ben’s waist tighter to his body. 

“ Becos it’s true, I love you. “ he kissed him. 

“ I love you too. “ they pulled away just in time when Whitney came in and stared at Callum for a nanosecond relieved and overwhelmed. 

“ Oh my god!! “ Whitney cried out lunging herself onto Callum hugging the life out to him, the overwhelming feeling of relief not making her realise Callum was in tremendous pain. 

“ Ay your hurting ‘im whit. “ Ben stepped in, gently pulling her back from him. Whitney seemed to realise when she saw the cuts and bruises, with the added bandages. 

“ oh god I’m so sorry - I’m just - I can’t believe you’re really here. “ Whitney shook her head, in disbelief wiping away her tears. She looked at Ben and frowned at him. “ Can you give us some space? “ she said pointedly. Ben made a ‘oh’ face and started to leave only to have Callum speak up. 

“ Err no, he needs to be here -“ he ignored her confused face, this is the time to tell the truth.   
“ I’m so sorry whit, I never meant to hurt ya. “ 

“ what do you mean? “ she feared. 

“ I’m - “ Callum took a deep breath. “ I’m having an affair. “ 

A dark red mist covered her face. “ You WHAT! “ she yelled, the words getting stuck in her throat by the very loud shout.   
“ With who? Who’s the slapper? “ before laughing manically, realising. “ Your having an affair with Ben? “ 

Callum glanced at Ben, who give him an encouraging smile.   
“ Y-Yeh. “ 

“ your gay? “ 

“ yeh I am. “ 

“ since when? “ Whitney asked, upset, confused- all the emotions. 

“ Since always. I buried my sexuality, I couldn’t accept it and then - then Ben came along and changed everything. “ 

Whitney rolled her eyes and huffed nastily. “ oh how romantic, a proper loving story. “ she sarcastically stated out.   
“ Why did you plan on marrying me then? You were just laughing at me were ya? “ 

“ no no, of course not! “ Callum assured her, appalled. “ I - I did want to marry ya. But my head was a mess, I had everyone’s opinions get stuck in my ‘ead. I felt dirty for being gay but Ben just came along - I couldn’t hide it anymore with him. Or well- at the start. “ 

“ but why couldn’t you just speak to me? “ 

“ I could barely accept it myself whit, I could barely say the word gay. But Ben helped me, now I’ve accepted it. “ 

“ I never knew you could hurt me like this. “ The betrayal visible in her voice. 

“ I’m sorry. “ 

“ How long have you two been getting at it for? “ 

Ben walked to Callum’s side, noticing he looked strangely pale and weak all sudden.   
“ 6 months. “ 

“ 6 MONTHS!! “ 

Mick winced hearing Whitney’s screamed from behind the door. Linda creeped up to her husband and slapped him across the back of the head. 

“ Stop ears dropping. “ Linda hissed. 

“ Shhh. “ Mick gently pushed her away with his hand to her face. He put his ear back to the door hearing the continuing conversation. 

“ -you have been having an affair with the dodgiest criminal on the square -“ 

Ben frowned offended. “ Hey I’m not the dodgiest! “ 

Whitney scoffed. “ how could you Callum? You could have any flippin’ bloke and you had to choose him! “ 

“ there’s nothing wrong with Ben! “ Callum angrily said, Ben went quiet, stung. 

“Callum, he is a nasty piece of work! “ 

“ I don’t understand why you’re even saying all this? I’m the one who you should be angry with! “ 

“ Because you’re a kind bloke, I’m so hurt you cheated on me, I’m happy you accepted yourself, of course i am but I don’t understand why you couldn’t find a nicer man. “ 

Ben cleared his throat, feeling tears coming to the surface.   
“ I’m just - going yeh-“ Ben quickly walked out of the room, shoving past Mick and Linda along the way. 

“ no ben -“ Callum called out, but it went on deaf ears. He looked back at Whitney who didn’t look at least apologetic.   
“ I understand you’re angry, but you don’t get to say that to my boyfriend. It’s me who cheated on ya, me who’s lied to ya, Ben hasn’t done anything wrong! “ 

Whitney shrugged her shoulders. 

“ I never knew you could be so nasty. “ Callum rhetorically said, getting his crutches and limping past her but hissing in pain doubling over. Whitney couldn’t just leave him, she still loved him still regardless. 

“ Callum? What’s wrong? “ 

He shrugged her off, panting ignoring the pain and the sweat dripping off him. “ just - just leave it. “ 

-/- 

Callum finally found Ben at his mums house in his bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed. He has obviously been crying since he left, Callum limped towards him and sat down feeling even weaker now.   
He placed a shaky hand onto ben’s upper thigh hating how he flinched slightly. 

Ben didn’t move, his head still hung low, looking like a lost boy. “ everything Whitney said was true. I am a horrible person, I ain’t nice. I don’t even understand why you’re with me. “ Ben choked out through cries, feeling so insecure. 

“ She’s wrong, your wrong too, you are the loviest blokes I’ve ever met. “ Callum ignored ben’s scoff. “ You are a brilliant dad, son, brother, uncle- you care so much for your family and would do anything to help them and support ‘em. “ Callum listed off, his eyes becoming heavier and his voice becoming weaker. “ You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, I love you for you. I love the snarky side to ya, I love it when your grumpy or angry becos it makes you even sexier. I don’t care about your past, becos it made who you are now, it brought you to me. “ Callum cupped ben’s jaw turning him to look at Callum, Ben’s face was all puffy and red eyed. He frowned concerned, Callum’s face was grey. But he seemed to passionately carry on his declaration. “ I don’t care if your dodgy or a ex criminal Ben, I don’t CARE. So don’t let anyone let you think otherwise alright? I’ll be telling Whitney exactly the same and telling her to apologise to ya. “ 

“ You really mean that? “ Ben whispered, never has anyone cared about him this much since Paul. 

“ of course I do. “ Callum swayed slightly, the room becoming darker. 

“ cal you okay? “ Ben held both sides of his boyfriend keeping him up right becoming scared. 

“ M’fine I just need you to know I love ya. “ Callum slurred, before falling flat on the bed unconscious. Ben repeatedly shook him frantically, getting his phone out and ringing an ambulance. 

“ you better not leave me, I’ve just gotten you back. “ 

-:- 

The Nurse appeared in front of Ben smiling softly holding a clipboard to his chest. “ You can see him now. “ 

“ Is he okay? “ Ben asked the nurse, he has been fretting over his boyfriend for the past few hours now. The staff didn’t tell him any information only that Callum’s still on the operation room. 

“ Yes he is still disoriented but the infection in his cuts and burns spread to his blood steam -“ 

“ so he has sepsis? “ 

The nurse nodded. “ Correct, the hospital where Mr Highway was treated at weren’t officiant with hygiene at all. The cuts and burns have worsened over time, and have spread making his body shut down because of the added internal injuries also. “ 

Both men stopped walking and stood outside Callum’s hospital room. 

“ but he will he okay won’t he? “ 

“ He’ll need to stay here for few days, to make sure he is 100% strong enough to go home. He is still in risk of infection so I advice you to keep clean. “ The nurse opened the door for Ben.   
“ He still needs rest so don’t over crowd him too much. “ he smiled politely. 

Ben walked in and scooted the chair closer to the bed, taking Callum’s clammy hand into his own before pressing multiple kisses to the skin. 

“ You scared me so much Callum. “ Ben confessed to his sleeping form. “ why didn’t you not say anything you muppet? I’m meant to be looking after ya, you’ve been through so much and I’ve barely done anything just caused you so much hassle -“

Callum slowly opened his eyes, they were barely open but Ben saw the bright blue shining through. “ You haven’t caused me any hassle. “ he croaked out. 

“ I have, your ill -“ 

“ I don’t know how you got me getting my cuts infected is your fault? “ Callum asked, weakly turning into his side with his eyes barely open still half asleep but holding ben’s hands regardless. 

Ben was surprised how strong Callum still was, people never give Callum enough credit for how strong he really is. 

Ben didn’t say anything for a moment. “ I’m sorry. “ 

“ You haven’t done anything. “ Callum breathed out. 

“ I feel guilty, I’m meant to be looking after ya. When your better and come out of here I’m gonna help ya, your little slave. “ Ben grinned cheekily, a glint in his eye. 

Callum breathed out a laugh, wincing slightly. “ you can wear a little black apron, with a black hat. “ 

Ben faked gasped. “ Callum Highway Do you have a slave kink? “ 

Callum weakly smiled, slowly going back to sleep. “ maybe. “ he whispered. Ben smirked, leaning forward pressing a kiss to his boyfriends forehead. 

“ Go to sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up. “ 

“ love ‘oo. “ Callum slurred before his eyes shut, going unconscious. Ben didn’t move from his spot at all, sticking by his boyfriends side. He is never leaving him alone again. 

-:- 

Everyone sent Ben texts saying how Callum is now, some of ben’s closest family came to see Callum and Mick and Whitney. Some texts Ben received were nasty from Whitney’s family, but he just blocked the numbers. 

Callum was out of it mostly, saying all sorts of things that made Ben chuckle, falling deeper in love with him. On the 3rd day, Callum was better, still sleepy but he knew his surroundings. 

He sat up grunting in pain and rolled his eyes again when Ben helped him up, that’s all he’s been doing. Ben hasn’t let Callum do a single thing, some of it out of guilt and love and protection over Callum. 

“ Where is everyone? “ Callum grunted, rolling his head to the right side squinting at his boyfriend. 

“ Mick and Linda went back to the Vic becos it started to get busy. “ Ben explained to him.   
“ Mum went home also becos she didn’t want leave bobby so your left me me! “ Ben grinned widely. 

“ And wheres Stuart? “ 

“ what a way to ruin the mood. “ Ben grumbled. 

“ he is my brother’. “ 

Ben sighed heavily. “ Nobody’s not told him ‘bout you. “ 

“ what! “ Callum shouted, wincing in pain holding his side. 

“ When we thought you died he just disappeared, we didn’t have a clue where he was. “ 

Callum frowned at him. “ You couldn’t find out where he is? “ 

“ well he isn’t Mr Popular is he? “ 

Callum sighed, a tiny bit disappointed his brother isn’t here. “ okay. “ 

Ben gave him a pity smile, he hates Stuart but doesn’t like seeing Callum upset anymore than he is. “ sorry Cal. “ 

Callum shrugged, playing with the rim of his sleeves. “ it’s alright. “ 

Ben slid onto the hospital bed tracing his finger up and down Callum’s arm. “ Well at least you have me. “ he murmured, raising Callum’s bandaged hand to his lips giving him a domestic kiss. 

Callum weakly ran his fingers through ben’s hair looking into those deep beautiful eyes.   
“ You really need a shower. “ 

Ben choked out a surprised laugh. “ Well thanks for that! “ 

“ I’m only joking. “ Callum said warmly, his eyes drooping again. The antibiotics and the past few days ( and 3 weeks also the 3months ) have really taken it out of him. 

“ You need to sleep more, you need to get your strength up. “ Ben told him, warmly. 

“ But I spent so long without ya -“ 

“ and we have the rest of our lives to make up for it. “ 

Callum hummed, a sleepily grin present. “ looking forward to that. “ 

“ You and me, lexi - proper family. “ 

“ I can’t wait. “ Callum said sincerely. 

-/- ( Bonus scene ) 

Callum groaned in annoyance when Ben walked into their bedroom carrying a tray of food, their breakfast. He loves Ben is looking after him, Ben is being so carefree and being his true soft self. But, he hasn’t left the bed in a week since leaving the hospital and when he does he has Ben fretting and fussing over him. 

“ Ben seriously I’m fine. “ Callum protested, still accepting the tray, picking out the strawberries from the bowl beside the fry up. Ben sat down next to him with his food in his lap also, looking at his boyfriend. 

“ The Doctor said you need to rest. “ 

“ yeh and have exercise. You haven’t let me do anything! “ 

“ you had exercise yesterday! “ 

“ sex isn’t what the doctor meant, proper exercise. “ 

Ben shrugged, now looking back at his food cutting up the sausage and egg. “ Well it gets the heart going. “ he said nonchalantly. “ You weren’t complaining either, we were at it for hours. “ 

Callum chuckled, loving this little domestic banter between them. “ I just don’t want to become a slob-blob. “ 

“ You won’t Cal, you’ve had a rough few months and need to rest don’t ya? “ Ben said kindly.   
“ what if you, me and lex go to the park today then? We can a little run around then, yeh? “ 

“ perfect. “ Callum smiled, he loves spending time with lexi, she feels like she is his own. 

Ben beamed placing a wet kiss to Callum’s cheek. “ right eat up, we’ve got 20 minutes left. “ 

“ For What? “ 

“ to rock your world. “ 

And when they finally finished their breakfast, Ben did rock Callum’s world and left him exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda wrote itself, some of it has unnecessary drama but then I kinda like that becos it leads to the vulnerable moments too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and checking this fic out.   
:)


End file.
